


Fingerprints

by BneJovi



Series: The Circle [4]
Category: Bon Jovi
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Pregnancy, Strip Tease, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Jon is away doing a press junket and missing home.





	Fingerprints

Julie was dreaming of relaxing on the sofa with her feet propped up on a cushion as she walked in from the garage. It had been a long day and her feet felt three times bigger than they were. 

She and Leesha had been out for most of the day shopping, getting last minute baby pieces for them both. It had started to snow while they were out so by the time she’d dropped Leesha off and driven home, Julie was exhausted. 

They must have looked a sight; two heavily pregnant women giggling and behaving like giddy teenagers amongst all the maternity apparel and nursery furniture. There were a few surprised sales assistants though when they’d pulled out their black credit cards for their numerous purchases.

Making herself a cup of tea, Julie grabbed her phone and book before heading up to the bedroom. The house was quiet, too quiet for her liking so she found the music app on her phone and synced it to the concealed sound system that played throughout the house. Her playlist started filling the loneliness with her favourite tunes.

She was alone in the big mausoleum of a house. It hadn’t been her favourite place when she and Jon first came back from Australia because it was the family home and it held memories of Dot, but because it was the family home she resisted the urge to gut the place in one go and start from scratch to put her own stamp on things.

So she’d started with the master bedroom suite in consultation with Jon. She didn’t want to destroy the familial memories, just remove the memories of the ex-wife. They’d also converted the closest, smaller bedroom to a nursery when they’d discovered they were pregnant. Now, after a couple of months, Julie was pleased with the more informal decorating.

She started the electric fire and sat, finally, on the side of the bed and toed off her shoes with a whimper of appreciation and made herself a nest of pillows, keeping Jon’s to cuddle into.

She sipped at her tea as she read her novel, wincing every now and again as the warmth of the tea seemingly annoyed her daughter’s slumber. Julie groaned at one particularly obnoxious head roll over her bladder and cursed the fact that she had to get up after she’d finally found a comfortable spot.

“Oh Babymine, what are you doing to your Mama, honey?” she said out loud and rubbed her belly before trying to get as comfortable as she could at eight months pregnant.

“Now I know why your Aunt Leesha had to find a bathroom every five minutes,” Julie grumbled as she hauled herself off the bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Yawning on her way back to the bed, Julie smiled when she felt her daughter finally settle down again so Julie grabbed her phone before resettling herself and soon drifted off to sleep herself.

Julie had been dreaming of her fiancé when the sound of her ringing phone pushed through her consciousness. 

“‘Lo?” Julie answered the phone sleepily.

“Hey baby, did I wake you two?” Julie could hear Jon’s smile through the small speaker.

“Hmmm yeah…,” she yawned, “I must have drifted off after your daughter played hopscotch on my bladder.” Julie heard Jon’s chuckle and her heart lurched. “I miss you….we miss you, baby.”

“I miss you both too,” Jon groaned, “Do you know how sexy you sound right now? Mmmhmm… What have my two girls been up to today, huh?”

“Leesha and I hit the shops big time. Put a serious dent in that little piece of fantastic plastic of yours.” She paused for a moment. “ So I sound sexy, huh, Rockstar? You’ve only been gone a couple of days,” Julie giggled, “You’ve still got another week to go.”

Bon Jovi was releasing a new album soon so Jon had made sure all his West Coast commitments were finalised at least three weeks before the baby’s due date but he also had the jet on standby for both himself and David, just in case, since Leesha was due the week after next. He was also hoping on catching up with Richie to touch base and sort a few things out that had been blown out of proportion by the media.

“Aargh, don’t remind me,” Jon grumbled, “C’mon beautiful, help me take my mind off my dick that’s in my hand right now.”

“Really?!” Julie gasped, “Show me, baby.” She quickly scrubbed her eyes of any grit. Her third trimester has seen her libido skyrocket at the most inopportune times.

“Hmm, you want to see, huh?” Jon chuckled, "Hold on…” 

Julie could hear Jon moving the phone around and the beeps of buttons being pressed before his smiling face came through on her screen.

“Hey Rockstar…,” Julie smiled at the screen.

“Hey yourself, beautiful,” Jon grinned back, “God, you’re stunning! But you seem to be a little overdressed.”

“I am?” she replied and bit her bottom lip, “I’m dressed perfectly for a snowy Jersey day, I think.”

“You’re killing me here, baby,” Jon groaned. 

Julie giggled at his pained expression. “You want a quick reveal, Rockstar?” Julie asked as she propped her phone on the pillows as she stood up, “Or do you want the striptease version?” She was suddenly wide awake.

“Oh baby...the striptease, most definitely,” Jon breathed, “Can I choose the song, sweetheart?”

“Of course,” Julie kicked her shoes out of the way as Jon brought up the music app and scrolled through until he found what he was looking for. 

“I think,” Jon smiled from the small screen, “this is the perfect song, baby, that describes us….me. Or how I used to be. Love’s got a hold on me, beautiful.”

It took a moment for the music to change before Rod Stewart’s voice filled the void. Julie cocked her head to recognise to what song Jon had chosen. 

When the first line registered Julie had to quickly wipe a tear that fallen before she started moving as best as her ripe body would allow, slowly revealing it to the hungry blue eyes watching her every move.

_I must have been through about a million girls_   
_I'd love 'em and I'd leave 'em alone_   
_I didn't care how much they cried, no sir_   
_Their tears left me cold as a stone_

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_

_It used to be when I'd see a girl that I liked_   
_I'd get out my book and write down her name_   
_But when the grass got a little greener on the other side_   
_I'd just tear out that page_

Then Jon started softly singing along as he watched with anticipation as curve after luscious curve, was revealed to his gaze. Julie’s body had changed with her pregnancy. He knew she wasn’t exactly happy with some of them but to him, they were perfection in his eyes and he didn’t think he’d ever tire of them. He couldn’t wait to see her nursing his daughter.

_But then I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love since I met you, baby_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_   
_I fooled around and fell in love_

_Free on my own, that's the way I used to be_   
_But since I met you, baby, love's got a hold on me_

_(Fooled around and fell in love) whoo, it's got ahold on me now, yeah_   
_(Fooled around and fell in love) I can't let go of you baby_   
_(Fooled around and fell in love) I can't stop loving you now_   
_(Fooled around and fell in love) hey!_   
_'Cause I fooled around, I fooled around, I fooled around..._   
_Fooled around and fell in love..._

“I’d clap, beautiful,” Jon huffed a little, “but both hands are busy. Get on the bed and get comfortable, sweetheart.”

Julie’s hormones were working overtime and she felt her thighs slick with her juices. “Damn it, Rockstar, I wish you were here right now.” 

She settled back against the pillows, her heated body crying out for release. She moaned as she brushed her fingers over her breasts.

“Mmm, I’m salivating over those rosy nipples. Show me...show me how they harden up, baby,” Jon murmured hotly.

“Like this, Rockstar?” Julie replied before sucking her fingertip into her mouth and swirling the wet digit around her nipples, which had darkened with the increased blood flow of being pregnant. She cried out softly when they puckered, painful and hard. Her hand shook violently as an electrical current shot to her core at the merest touch.

“Jesus...fuck, yeah,” Jon breathed, “I want to taste one so badly, baby. Can you do it for me? Can you taste your own nipples for me? Show me, baby...show me.”

Julie felt a flood of nectar pool on the fabric beneath her at Jon’s instructions. Scooping her free hand under a full breast, she bent her head and darting her tongue out to lap at the bundled nerves. She listened to Jon’s heavy breathing and the unmistakable sound of flesh on flesh as his strokes became quicker. 

“Mmm delicious, Rockstar,” Julie said and looked at the screen from beneath her lashes as she continued to lave at the rosy flesh. “You know...it’s not fair that I’m the only one putting on a show here. How about you flip the camera and show me what’s making all those lovely squishy, slurpy noises?”

“Slurpy, squishy noises?” Jon huffed with a lopsided grin, “My dick is usually making slurpy, squishy noises when it’s buried deep in your juicy pussy, my love. Prop your phone up on a pillow between your feet, baby, so you can use both hands.”

“Then get out the pretty little pink vibe you have in your drawer beside the bed,” he continued, “You know...the one I love to see slip inside you and come out dripping.”

“Shh, Rockstar, please…” she breathed as she followed his instructions, “otherwise I’ll cum just with you speaking those pretty, oh-so-dirty words to me.”

He chuckled deeply and then by coincidence or design the music changed to the talk box version of Let’s Make It Baby.

“Oh! You play dirty, Rockstar!” Julie’s hips started to undulate of their own accord almost in time to the music as Jon’s suggestively seductive voice washed over her from the hidden speakers. 

There was one night when they had been making love and he’d almost managed to sing along to it; his gasps and moans were real and nowhere near in time with the rest of the song by the end. They’d collapsed in a heap by the last fading note of Richie’s guitar. It was the hottest thing Julie had ever known.

“You betcha, baby,” Jon had almost brought the phone up to his nose to try and get a better view, “I’m gonna flip the camera but I want you to spread those sweet, slick lips and play with your clit. Can you do that for me? I want to know that you can see how fucking horny you’re making me.”

“You better not waste that load I know you’re gonna blow soon,” Julie panted, “I want to watch you lick your fingers clean afterwards, Rockstar.”

“Anything you want, my love,” Jon agreed and hit the button to reverse the camera angle.

Julie involuntarily let out a moan when the sight of Jon’s hard, slick cock filled the screen as it slipped in and out of view between his fingers. She licked her lips and swallowed heavily.

“Aw shit, baby,” Jon groaned, “look at you all hot and needy? Are you missing me, huh? You know where this guy wants to be, don’t you?”

“Uh huh,” she murmured, “Right here…” She spread herself wide for the camera and heard Jon’s appreciative groan and watched a small bead of moisture leak from the eye of his slick cock.

“Show me more,” Jon growled as he swiped his thumb through that tear and spread it over the smooth head of his cock. “I want to see how wet you are for me.”

Julie reached around her belly and slipped two fingers into her slit while the other hand spread her lips wide. Pumping her fingers in and out gently and watching both screens, hers and Jon’s, had her teetering on the edge of her orgasm sooner than she expected. 

“Fuck...baby, I know you’re close,” Jon groaned, “So...so close. I wanna see you come over your fingers too. Make yourself gush for me.”

Slipping a third finger inside and curling them to hit the soft spot inside of her, she pumped three, four, five times and felt the waves of her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Her head dropped back onto the pillows, screaming Jon’s name as her internal muscles contracted violently over and over again. She was vaguely aware of Jon’s high praise before his thick hot cream coated his fingers copiously.

They lay in relative silence as they battled to recoup themselves and wade through the aftershocks that wracked them both.

“Baby? Jules, honey?” she heard Jon chuckle as he tried to get her attention, “Baby, pick up the phone. I don’t need to see the wet sheets anymore….unless you’re showing off.”

She snorted in mirth at that remark and retrieved the phone as it rested against her ass cheeks. Bringing the phone up to her face, she saw that Jon had turned the camera back to the front. He was flushed, sweaty and a little sleepy but with an oh-so-satisfied smirk on his face.

“Fuck me, Rockstar…,” Julie sighed languidly, happily, before yelping in surprise then letting out a long groan.

“Hey? What’s going on, Jules?” Jon asked worriedly, “You didn’t hurt yourself, did you? Is the baby okay? I can be on the jet in an hour…” He started to move from the bed.

“No, no, honey, it’s okay,” Julie chuckled and winced at the same time, “First things first. You need to suck your fingers clean for me. You promised. Then I’ll show you what’s going on.”

“Are you sure you’re both okay?” he asked and watch as Julie nodded with a smile, “Well, I am a man of my word…” He stuck his first two fingers in his mouth and pulled them out slowly, sucking all the come from them before doing the same to the rest of his hand as his eyes never left Julie’s on the screen. He licked his lips as a final, suggestive point and sighed in satisfaction.

“Fuck Jonny….you make me so wet, Rockstar,” she sighed. Julie had felt herself moisten again quickly but soon grimaced as Ari had decided to make her presence felt. 

“Ooh, that hurts,” Julie hissed.

“Honey, are you sure you’re okay?” Jon frowned into the camera.

“Uh huh,” she replied with a small smile, “I think we woke our daughter up so she’s making her presence felt...kicking me in the kidneys to be exact. Here...take a look.”

Julie stretched out on the bed and turned the reverse camera on just in time for Jon to see Julie’s belly rolling and contorting with either an elbow, knee or foot poking up from inside.

“Holy fuck, baby,” Jon gasped, “Fuck, she’s gonna be a fighter, huh? I don’t remember any of this from the other four, but then Dot wasn’t one for filming everything that happened with the kids.”

“I’m so sorry, Rockstar,” Julie felt sad that Jon had missed out on such miracles as the growth of his children and angry at Dorothea for not thinking of stuff like this, that he would miss out on while he was on the road.

“Hold your phone closer to her,” Jon asked.

Julie moved the phone lower and gently rubbed in soothing circles as Jon spoke to their daughter.

“Hey Babymine...it’s Papa,” Jon cooed. “I hope you’re not giving your Mama a hard time while I’m away?”

Julie could feel Ari moving, rolling and stretching toward her father’s voice.

“She heard you, Rockstar,” Julie said softly with a smile.

“I miss you, sweetheart,” Jon continued and Julie thought she could hear a difference in Jon’s voice, a thickness as though he was fighting back tears. “I can’t wait to meet you, Babymine, and hold you in my arms. I promise that I’ll sing you a lullaby every night too. Hell, I’ll write you your own song probably.”

Julie moves the phone slightly and saw that Jon was actually quite emotional. “Aww Jonny, are you okay, baby?” she asked.

“Then after you’re in bed, Arielle, and dreaming the sweetest of dreams, I’ll take your beautiful Mama to her bed and hold her, make love to her over and over again...and tell her how much I love her and...and how fucking thankful...I am to have her in my life.” Jon quickly scrubbed away the tears that had escaped.

Julie brought the phone up closer to her face, not bothering to hide her tears, and said, “Rockstar...Jon...I love you so damn much. I wish I could hurry time up so I can show you how much we love you. Come home soon, baby.”

“Fuck it!” Jon groaned, “I’m gonna reschedule some stuff and I’ll be home a couple of days earlier. I hate being away from you both.”

“That would be awesome if you could,” Julie smiled, “but we’ll be okay, too, if you can’t.”

Jon turned from the screen slightly, looking thoughtful for a moment before turning back to say, “I think I finally get it…”

“Get what, Rockstar?” Julie asked, “Why do you look so….sad?” 

She reached down and pulled the comforter up over her nude body, snuggling into Jon’s pillow, as the warmth generated from earlier seeped away and made a mental note to change the bedding tomorrow.

“I get why Richie did what he did now,” Jon frowned, “I hate this part...being away from you both. I get why Richie walked.”

“Jonny...baby, you always knew why,” Julie gave him a small, gentle smile, “Deep down, you always knew. You always knew Richie was essentially a family man. It only took meeting Rebecca for him to realise it too, and commit to it.”

Jon sighed, nodded and scrubbed his hand over his face. “Fuck! What’s gotten into me today? Sympathetic pregnancy hormones?”

Julie chuckled softly and said, “Go see him today, Jonny. You both need each other. Don’t let what’s been reported in the media destroy the love you both have for each other.”

Julie watched the screen wobble as Jon shifted on the bed. 

“I know Richie will always have a piece of your heart, Jon,” Julie offered him a gentle smile when he looked at her sharply, “and if I got a good read on Becca a couple of times we hung out, then she knows and accepts the same deal goes with Richie.”

“Fuck, baby….how’d I get so lucky to have you in my life?” Jon said, “God I love you so much…. You’re right though, we need to talk this shit out, he and I. Face to face.”

“Then kiss me goodnight and go talk to him, my love,” Julie yawned, “I love you, Rockstar. Give Richie and Becca my love too. Arielle has settled again so I’m going to sleep while I can.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Jon whispered, “I love you both. Sweet dreams, my girls.”

“Love you, Papa,” Julie blew him a kiss and pressed the End Call button, letting oblivion take her into its arms.


End file.
